Harry & Bella
by bpersinger0313
Summary: Bella O'Connor and Harry Styles are destined to meet and fall in love, but the question is, will they fight it, or surrender their hearts peacefully? Rated M for some language, and possibly some steamy scenes to come... Please review!


I pulled my long brown hair into a messy bun, and grabbed a pair of black leggings and a cashmere sweater that hung from my slim frame. I applied minimal makeup, only a dab of blush, some brown eye shadow that sparkled when it caught light, and mascara to make my long lashes really pop out. My eyes were as gorgeous as always. They were a strange golden brown color with flecks of blue. They were what made me stand out from the rest of the world. I pulled on my black boots, scooped up my keys, and locked the door to my apartment behind me as I set out to find caffeine. I had just recently moved to Britain from the U.S. I didn't have a really good reason to do it, I just sort of did. There was nothing tying me to America, so I set my sights on some unfamiliar territory. After I landed, I began apartment hunting, and scored the amazingly cozy one bedroom apartment I am currently living in.

I signed myself up to help teach ballet at a local studio close to my apartment, which pays rent and then some with the crazy long hours I work each summer and winter. In the spring and fall, I only work as a part time employee, which is still more than enough for me to get by on. I never really had to worry about money. When my mother died of cancer, she left behind an insane amount of money for her only child. She was my only true friend in the world. Probably because we were so alike, in our interests and our looks, except for our eyes. She was a beautiful woman, even on her deathbed. She was always so positive, down to her last breath.

I pulled on a pair of black sunglasses as I exited my apartment building, and began my journey for coffee. It was a short journey, at that. Two blocks down, and I could see my coffee place, The Bean. I put an extra skip in my step, and nearly jogged the rest of the way. My heart sank when I pushed open the door. My least favorite Bean employee was working the register. His name was Mark, and he was obsessed with me. He had noticed when I walked in, so I couldn't be rude and just walk out without ordering something. That just wasn't my style…

"Hello, you," He said, suggestively winking at me more than four times_. What a creeper!_ I slightly smiled and waited my turn patiently. While taking the elderly couple's order in front of me, Mark kept staring directly at me. I dropped my eyes to the floor, and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Can I just get a coffee, decaf, sport?" The older gentleman said after his wife had ordered. Mark finally quit staring at me long enough to give him an annoyed look, and rudely ask him to repeat his order.

"If you would do your job, instead of bothering this poor girl behind me, maybe I would have given you a tip," The man stated as he walked away. Mark just laughed at him, and whispered something to the girl he was working with. Even she gave him a disgusted look. I stepped up to the counter, dreading what was coming when an arm wrapped around my waist. I slinked away from the contact, and looked up at the drop-dead gorgeous boy who put his arm around me.

"Your usual, babe?" He asked casually. I nodded, finding myself completely speechless. He was tall, and he had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. Mark shot daggers at his new competition, but it didn't seem as though this boy cared even a little bit.

"Iced coffee, with 2% with a shot of vanilla flavoring, and I'll have the same," My mystery guy said smoothly while he pulled out his wallet, and tossed down a twenty on the counter. He gave Mark a wink, "Keep the change, champ."

I was then escorted to a small table in the corner of the joint. Mystery Guy even pulled out my chair for me as I sat down. Still stunned, I just stared at him as he sat, not even thanking him for his heroic actions. He smiled brightly at me, waiting for me to say something. Finally, I snapped out it, and I began digging in my bag for cash to pay him back. I pulled out a ten, and handed it to him, still not able to bring myself to say anything.

"No, it's my pleasure to be escorting such a beautiful creature out to coffee, and I'll be damned if you have to pay for a single thing," He said. My cheeks flushed.

"Thank you so much. That guy has been bugging me ever since I started coming here," I said. He laughed loudly.

"How could he even think he has a chance with you? You are easily the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and to be honest, even I was a little scared to approach you," He said. My face felt like it was on fire, and I shook my head.

"Well, you must not get out much, then."

"Actually, darling, I get out plenty," He said with a cocky little smirk. Before I could say anything else, our iced coffees were not so gently placed in front of us. To my horror, the lid to the one placed before me jumped ship, releasing a good portion of the caffeinated goodness into my lap. The freezing cold liquid quickly soaked through my thin leggings, and I let out a little squeal. I began to wildly brush off the ice cubes that were stuck on my sweater, and made my way to the ladies room. I took one look at myself in the mirror, and my eyes filled with tears. I knew I was acting childish, but the sweater had belonged to my mother, and after seeing the dark splotches it now sported, I knew it was ruined. I began blotting at it with paper towels, the tears coming at full force.

"Hey… Are you okay?" I heard my mystery guy ask from behind the cracked door. I sniffled, and let out a few hysteric laughs in failed attempts to make it seem like everything was fine. I only started to cry harder at my failure to reassure him, and my failure to fix my mom's sweater. I gave up and slid down the wall next to the sink. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and hid my face as the door swung open.

"No. Please don't cry, sweetheart," He said soothingly, kneeling down in front of me. I peeked up at him, and hastily wiped my eyes with the wadded up ball of paper towels in my hand. After I finished drying up my tears, I noticed he was rubbing his right hand.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked, grabbing his hand to examine it. The moment I touched him, it felt as though my entire body was electrified, and I had a sinking suspicion that he felt the same based upon the look of wonder on his face. Our eyes locked, and he began to lean closer to me, cupping my face with his other, uninjured hand. Just before our lips met, I pulled away. I immediately regretted this after seeing hurt fill Mystery Guy's perfect eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I said, scrambling to my feet. I pulled open the door to the ladies room, and came face to face with Mark, who now had a good sized bruise on his cheek. I ducked under his arm, trying to get as far away from the coffee shop as possible, but he grabbed at me roughly. His grip only tightened when I tried to break free, and I felt panic overtake me.

"Let go of me!" I screamed. He scowled at me, giving my arm one last excruciating squeeze before he shoved me away. I lost my balance, and fell hard. The next thing I knew, three guys were on top of Mark, pinning him against the wall.

"You think that's funny to hurt a girl, you piece of shit?!" One of them screamed. My mystery guy must have overheard what was going on outside the bathroom, and he came running out. His eyes found me, a crumpled mess of a girl lying on the floor. I began uncontrollably sobbing, hiding my face in my hands. I felt strong arms pick me up, and walk me over to one of the empty tables. He sat me down, tilting my chin up.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, wiping away my tears with his thumb. I didn't say anything, I just put a hand on my upper arm where Mark had squeezed. He gently took my hand and returned it to my lap.

"Can I roll up your sleeve so I can see?" I nodded, watching his face as he did. A look of disgust came over him, and then one of complete sadness. My bicep was throbbing with pain, and I glanced down to access the damage myself. There was a perfect handprint wrapped all the way around my slim arm. It was already turning a dark shade of purple.

"The store manager has already contacted the police, and they're on their way," He stated, "I'm so sorry this happened to you… I don't even know your name…"

"It's Bella O'Conner," I whispered. He caressed my cheek, smiling sadly.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. My name is Harry. Harry Styles."


End file.
